Famas
For the Modern Warfare 2 variant, see FAMAS The Famas is a fully automatic, French assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The Famas is found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', mainly on CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex and a Dual Mag is one of Mason's starting weapons. Multiplayer It is the fourth assault rifle unlocked, and is available for purchase at level 14. The Famas, being an assault rifle, excels at close-mid range. As with all automatic weapons, it has moderate recoil during automatic fire, bursts are recommended, but not completely necessary because of its high rate of fire vs. its relatively low recoil (per shot). The Famas holds its own very well in close quarters due to its very high rate of fire. It requires three shots at close and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots. Its high rate of fire and good damage allows the Famas to hold its own in close quarters, especially in hardcore where its high rate of fire allows it to compete reasonably well with SMGs. The gun's major drawback is relatively high recoil during sustained fire. The FAMAS suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward aim recoil. Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger are choices for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through ammo rather quickly, and Dual Mags and Sleight of Hand cut the reload down to less than half a second for a non-depleted magazine. Extended Mag would also help remedy the speed at which the Famas depletes ammo. The Dual Mag attachment increases the Famas' starting ammunition from 120 to 180. The Famas has decent iron sights as well, meaning that the use of a Red Dot Sight or Reflex Sight is the player's preference. A trick that works for all ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' assault rifles but particularly well for high rate of fire weapons like the Famas is firing in short bursts to reset the recoil calculation. When one applies this to the Famas two quick trigger pulls will reliably kill enemies at any range, though it is advisable to hold the trigger down slightly longer for the first burst of fire. Attachments thumb|300px|right|Attachment Overview *Extended Mags *ACOG *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Dual Mags *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Famas in Nazi Zombies can be acquired from the Mystery Box. It has a good rate of fire, but ammo becomes problematic as the player will burn through it quickly. Overall, it's a great gun to have, but it can leave a player without an ammo-filled weapon. When Pack-a-Punch, it becomes the G16-GL35. It increases ammo/magazine capacity, rate of fire, and acquires a Red Dot Sight with a Smiley Face reticule, but a random color. Gallery File:Famas.jpg|The Famas. File:FamasadsBO.jpg|Iron sights FamasReload.jpg|Reloading the Famas. famas thermal.jpg|The Famas with Infrared Scope. FAMAS CAMO.png|The Famas with Tiger Camouflage. famassight.PNG|The Famas with a red dot sight equipped. shot0065.jpg|Famas with reflex sight and dual mags, reloading. G16-GL35 1.jpg|The Pack-A-Punched FAMAS, "G16-GL35" G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS of the "G16-GL35" Trivia *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock and the bottom of the magazine. *The Famas' Flamethrower has a heat shield added to it. *The charging handle is located on the side rather than on top. *The Nazi Zombie Pack-A-Punched name for the Famas is a play on the word 'Giggles" *Below the iron-sight, the player can see III-ARC FIREARMS, this is a reference to Treyarch. *In the playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard, similar to the AUG. *The Famas shares near identical iron sights with the Commando, AUG, M60, Enfield, and the G11. *It has "86-2" engraved on the left side of the gun. This is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Rifles